


A Death in the Family

by psychomath



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 只是废稿，第一人称。





	A Death in the Family

我本来是不会同意和他一起去法国的，不过毕竟他刚刚因为我的缘故给学校捐了一笔款子。虽然这对他来说算不上什么，可能还会因为保住了我伊顿学生的名头而觉得物超所值。但仍然，我觉得有些亏欠，而想必他也是看准了这一点才在刚从校长办公室出来的时候就邀请我，我没法在这种时候拒绝。因此尽管不情不愿，还是点了点头。  
“不如就法国吧，”他戴上帽子，做出一副漫不经心的样子，从眼角看着我的反应。“对你的法语也有帮助。”他在一段尴尬的沉默后补充道，而我盯着鞋尖答应了，一粒灰不溜秋，了无生趣的石子被风吹到那里停住了。  
通常来说，我都不会和父亲一起度过假期。我们，我和母亲，会去她乡下的别墅待上几个月，冬天则去瑞士，从不跟他一起。如果说母亲教会了我什么，那就是厌恶我的父亲，鄙视他所做的一切。这其中的原因我并不了解，而父亲也没特意费心来争取我的喜爱。相反，他似乎将我视为母亲的延伸，尽量躲得远远的。  
他们之间针锋相对的状态远从我记事前就开始了，前阵子总算让大家都从中解脱了出来。自然而然地，教师和他们都把这当成我这学期一塌糊涂的原因，而我也懒得纠正这猜测，这点同情说到底对我是有利的。  
事实上，他们的离婚对我来说并不是什么大事，让我心神不宁的是其他事。一件远比我甚至懒得维持表面上得体的父母之间旷日持久但终于结束的离婚官司更重大的事情，是一件标志着我肉体走向成熟的真正重要的事情。这件事是艾力克斯先开的头，但真正被完全点燃的却是我。  
源头是更久之前，从我们大约十四岁半，但宣称自己为十五岁开始。我们一回到宿舍就立刻锁上门，有时只解开腰带，把内裤脱到腿根，然后给对方手淫。直到某一天他决定我们可以试试口交，“你知道什么是口交吧？”他问，眼神不怀好意，等着我暴露自己的无知，所以我尽管一头雾水，仍然胸有成竹地应承下来，“当然，我们可以试试。”  
艾力克斯先吸了我，他很敷衍，也很生涩，事实上只把我的头部含在了嘴里，然后撸动露在外面的部分。这听起来可不像是口交，我能做得肯定不止这点。他的舌头毫无章法地滑来滑去，然后把嘴里的东西一股脑吐进了手掌里，抹在我的大腿上。  
我一直在脑海中演练着要怎么做，好狠狠击败他，但想到舌头上会尝到那种让人讨厌的腥味又让我担忧起来。他没给我多少时间反应，“该你了。”  
我跪下去，在他把那双脏兮兮的，摇桨的强壮的手插进我的头发里时，几乎立刻就起了鸡皮疙瘩。但艾力克斯没让我抱怨，直接把他硬起来的性器塞进我的嘴唇之间，顶上了不太平整的门牙。  
我曾经有过牙套，大概在七岁的时候，但要么是母亲没注意到，要么是她注意到了但不在乎，即使我自己摘掉了牙套她也没说什么。我再也不用戴牙套了，但不知为何隐隐失望起来，或许有一部分的我希望有一口好牙，或者有一个会对我大呼小叫的母亲，至少那说明她关心。  
“开始啊。”他说，喘着粗气。  
艾力克斯比我要大，不仅是年龄上大了几个月，他的体格比我要健壮，现在我嘴里的东西同样。但或许青春期除了青春痘和梦遗之外能给我点其他的东西，肌肉和高个头就很不错。艾力克斯闭上了眼睛，随着吞得越深，睫毛颤动得越厉害，他脸上那个酒窝深深地陷进去。在他的阴茎顶到我的喉咙口的时候，表情几乎是滑稽的。  
结束之后我把精液吐到了水槽里，立刻用冷水冲了头发，但他皮肤的气味还是在我鼻子尖上，好像那成了我自己气味的一部分。这不能再来一次了，当然，这是男校，手淫是一回事，“口交”就是另一回事了。现在我觉得自己落下了一个可怕的把柄，如果他愿意，随时可以用这件事打倒我。  
但接下来我们又试了几次，最后一次，就在几个周前，他把手指插了进去。那根食指上沾着我自己的口水，顺畅地滑进了我的身体，最初除了不适之外没有任何感觉，让我大松了一口气。但他摸索着，找到了一个邪恶的甜蜜开关，那之后的记忆都成了一团模糊的光影。  
他看起来志得意满，而我们都清楚，继续发展下去，总有一天他会得到自己想要的。  
但那是我想要的吗？诚然，性欲在每一个青少年的皮肤下蠢蠢欲动，但这和性不一样。它要求的代价太多了，要是泄露出去会完全毁了我自己。  
去法国不错，说不定能在沙滩上认识某个女孩。我还从没和某个女孩相处得久到喜欢上她，这个假期说不定能解决这个问题。  
我给艾力克斯留下了一个通信地址和电话号码，然后提上了行李箱。  
———————————————————————  
车子不紧不慢地掠过发着白光的七叶树，我眯着眼睛盯着窗外，一半好奇着这里的风景人物，但也为了避免父亲几次尝试开启的对话。他偶尔清清喉咙，我就更坚定地扭过头去看被晒化的柏油路和路边的小食推车以及它们汗流浃背，晒成古铜色的主人。  
他从家里逃走的时候就躲在这儿吗？阳光明媚的地中海确实比阴云密布的伦敦适宜居住些。我知道之前有几次家里的电话是转去法国的，还有信件，不明白他为什么还让人把信寄到那个他一年回去一个周的地方。  
车道两边的梧桐高大而繁茂，几乎在驶进这片阴影的一瞬间，车子里的人就感受到了凉意。一个年轻男人坐在白色的石头台阶上冲车子招手，随着我们之间的距离缩短，从一个抽象的人形具体成了一个宽肩膀黑卷发的年轻男人。  
“菲利普，”他招呼这个笑得亲切又热情的陌生人过来，“这是汤米。”没加任何附加说明。“汤米，这是菲利普。”好像对方是这儿的主人，而我不过是他们的客人，我几乎立刻决定讨厌这个好像我理所当然知道我的存在，且好像我应当知道的男人。  
“汤米，”他先伸出手来，“我是你的法语老师，但你可以叫我菲利普。”他的眼睛是绿色的，像是某种食草动物的眼睛，巨大且温驯，长长的睫毛害羞似地垂下来。几乎没有什么人能不被这个人的相貌打动，他是座活生生的大卫像，有张略显女性化的漂亮脸蛋和肌肉结实的肉体，整个人辐射着能量。他的白衬衫在炽烈的阳光底下几乎刺痛人的眼睛，背带裤因为坐在地上而微微皱起。而我呢，不用看也知道一定因为在路上睡了太久而把头发和衣服搞得一团糟，阴沉又苍白，干瘦的手指像是能被他的手轻易拧断。  
“汤米，”我也伸出手去，“您的姓氏呢？我认为我们还是保持些师生间的礼仪。”  
他们两个难掩失望的神情直到我回到房间还让我心脏狂跳，整个人沉浸在报复后的残忍快活里。  
这就是他们离婚的理由？一个和我差不多大的同性情人？  
我打量着房间，从这里能看到院子里的泳池，透明得像是天空本身，而这儿离海边只有半小时的车程。他喜欢游泳，我猜测着，说不定就算天气不好也喜欢在泳池里游上几圈。老雷顿先生乐于满足他情人的需求，却连自己的儿子用左手还是右手写字都不了解。菲利普·吉列特在泳池手臂溅起水花的画面突然闪过我的脑海，好像我真的见过这个男人光着身子游泳一样栩栩如生，一种突然的悸动让我立刻拉上了窗帘。这里不是主卧，但菲利普也不睡在主卧，他的房间和我之间有一面墙，甚至可以从他那边的阳台跳到我这边。我不明白他和父亲装模作样的意义，他们太明显不过了。或许是为了不让我生气，但见鬼的，好像他真的会在乎一样。  
等短暂的满足感过去后，怒火卷土重来，更加凶猛地在我的胸腔中燃烧。什么样的父亲会指望一个儿子去和他的情人和平相处呢，在他偷走了最后一点假意的温存之后。这种愤怒也并不仅仅针对父亲，更指向这个不知羞耻的渣滓，不仅巧取豪夺了本属于我母亲的爱情，更因为他的年龄，让我觉得他也取走了一部分本属于我的东西。  
我平躺在床上，侧过脸去看仍然合着的行李箱。当然，我可以提上行李回去，好让他们在我独自一个人窝在甚至母亲都不在的家里的时候享受沙滩性爱，没门。我坐起来，一件一件地把衣服挂进衣橱，但这并不是我正想着的东西，一个想法像是水面上的排球一样被按下，然后重新浮起。但这毕竟是个循序渐进的过程，我可以先从调情开始，无伤大雅，又能让他们难堪痛苦。  
或许这给了我一个肆无忌惮的借口，又或者这是我去伤害父亲的借口。突然之间，我产生了一种毛骨悚然的宿命感，好像这一切都是被安排好的，不是被我们，而是被某种更不可违抗的存在，好像这一切都是注定会发生的——我们当中总要有一个要彻底毁灭在这里。  
厨娘脂肪过多的臀部是我走进厨房第一眼看到的东西，她听到开门的声音转过身来，两手放在臀部后头，一点面粉蹭到了她紫色的裙子上。“马上就好。”她用法语说，和善地笑了笑。  
我错过了早餐，现在正在探索整个别墅，已经走过了17扇窗子，发现了几个空房间，一个堆满杂物的储藏室，一间画室和一间钢琴房。我不无恶意地想着他们在哪几个房间做过爱，但食物的香气告诉我这些都可以等等。  
吉列特已经坐在餐桌前了，他冲我笑了笑，像是不确定该说“早上好”还是“午安”。我们在沉默中等着父亲从台阶上下来时沉重坚定的脚步声，他想必比我更熟悉这种声音。午餐或许过于丰盛了点，我没想到会有那么多道菜，在前几碟后就再也吃不下去了。只能小口喝着浓汤。厨娘端上来甜点后换了身衣服，屁股上的面粉痕迹却还在，提着行李箱过来打了个招呼离开了。  
“辛西娅要和孩子们去意大利。”菲利普解释道，他急于抓住每个和我说话的机会，像是个过分积极的继母。我心里嗤笑了一声，但只是皱起了眉头，“那我们怎么吃饭呢？”  
“我会做的，”他安抚性地回答，又好像是不好意思了一样垂下了眼睛，“我做菜还不错。”  
我知道他一直都在看着我们说话，但父亲只是拍了拍嘴角。  
他花了整个下午泡在泳池里，在房间里都能听见那种水声。这给了我一种挫败感，就像他对我几乎一无所知，我对我这位父亲同样知之甚少。而我以为是泳池主人的那个人正坐在书桌前，居然真的抱着一叠法语课本。他戴着一个玳瑁框眼镜，显得越发像是个书呆子，而不是某个英国势利眼的情人。“让我们看看你现在的水平。”他说法语时语气要更加笃定，甚至语调也有点改变，更低沉些。“你在读大学吗，老师？”我把椅子反过来，把头靠在椅背上，膝盖和吉列特的靠在一起。  
“是的，一年级。”他推了推眼镜，想要把话题引回学习上，但再次被我打断了。“那您又是怎么认识我父亲的呢？”  
他看起来不太自在，“雷顿先生资助我上学，”他看着我，好像突然忘了自己提前编造好的解释，结结巴巴起来，“让我们先从课本第四章开始试试……”  
事实证明，调情不过像是法语，只需要多加练习。问题在于，由于缺乏经验，我总也不能判断出什么时候前进，或是后退。就像任何一种对弈的游戏，每一步选择都有收益，也有风险，全靠自我权衡。  
“请让我看看您是怎么发这个音的。”我用手指指着吉列特手里的课本，肩膀和他的压在一起，然后快速地退了回去。尽管如此，我还是感受到了他身体的紧绷，每次我靠得太近都会让他紧张。这些小伎俩还是我从艾力克斯身上学到的，曾以为我这点少得可怜的魅力只对他有效果。他正在埃及度假，给我寄来了几张明信片，约定等他一回英国就给我打电话。但我现在没空思考和他的事情，“请您再发一次。”这是一步非常危险的棋，但我认为根据目前的情势而言，成功的可能性极大，当然，也有可能让我立刻一败涂地。不过这不过是一场游戏而已，说到底，我什么也不会失去。  
“你不用对我用敬语的，汤米。”他摘下眼镜，然后缓慢地张开嘴唇，我与之相反，像是一道闪电一样吻了他。起初他几乎是饥渴地回吻了，舌头伸进来我的嘴里。我还从来没带上舌头吻过什么人，有一个瞬间几乎陷入了恐慌。在我的想象中，我是那个胸有成竹的诱惑者，对每一个步骤都置身事外地操控着全局。但这感觉几乎比性还强烈，他的味道现在就在我的嘴里，他的舌头纠缠吮吸着我的，嘴唇摩擦在一起，几乎能产生火花。那条舌头像是他不断从我身体内夺走某样东西，然后填进他自己身体里的某样东西，好像什么都没改变，但实际上我内核中的某些东西已经成了他的，而他的则属于了我。这太亲密了，即使和艾力克斯的性爱游戏也不像这样，我被风暴卷走，再也无法控制自己的欲望，直到被他猛地推开。  
“我……我……不……这不对……”他的嘴唇微微肿起，因为唾液而闪亮，头发被我的手指揉得乱七八糟，然后头也不回地冲出了房间。  
而我只能双目失神地喘着粗气，嘴唇火辣辣地痛着，阴茎顶裤子。尽管他已经离开，但那双手紧紧捧着我脸颊的触感仍然在那里，过了好久我才意识到院子里已经不再有水声了。  
我仔细回想着，发现父亲最近确实越来越无精打采起来。地中海的旺盛太阳对他和对我起了完全相反的效果，随着我皮肤的颜色一天天加深，身体一天天地变得结实，精力和欲望不断膨胀，他反而像是被晒蔫的葡萄藤那样缩了起来。起初他还会邀请我们一起和他去海上钓鱼，要么就是单纯游游泳，但有好一段时间了，他每天窝在房间里，偶尔才去院子里游回泳。  
或许他注意到了我观察的眼神，“我们等下午没那么热的时候骑自行车出去转转吧？”这个问题是看着我说的，好像他笃定另一个人会赞同。吉列特忙着收拾盘子，在这之前我还没注意过一直是他在洗盘子。  
“我很乐意，”尽管承认这个让我羞耻，但想到这会给他带来怎样的痛苦又给了我勇气，“但我不会骑自行车。”  
他看起来很惊讶，像是被狠狠打了一拳，半天说不上来一句话。  
“我们得解决这个问题。”他最终冲我笑了笑，让我胸腔中的某一处狠狠揪在了一起。  
我从没想过原谅他，因为这之前这问题甚至不在我的清单中，他从没尝试过。那么在他伸出橄榄枝后，我就该接住吗？  
他把着车尾，我确认后向前骑了几步，立刻歪向一边，但他设法把我拉了回来。“做得不错，汤米，继续骑。”他跟在我后头，有个瞬间几乎让我产生了幻觉，这是一段重放的十年前的家庭录像，像是八岁的我在拥有自行车后，终于有了一双扶在后面的手，而不是在摔倒后就把它弃置一边。但十年前他甚至不肯看我的眼睛，而现在我已经太大， 而他太老，我们之间的裂痕就像那辆化为废铁的自行车一样，终究是无法弥补的，随着时间流逝而分崩离析。我们又一次歪向一边，而他笑起来，我就又对一切不再确定了。  
我的后背上都是汗，他的情况更加严重，气喘得很厉害。但第一次，我们大笑起来。  
然后吉列特带着他的果汁驱散了魔法。父亲喝了口橙汁，然后站起身，“你陪着他吧，我要回去睡一会。”  
我们两个看着他慢腾腾地走回房子，后背汗湿，脚步虚浮。气氛再度变得古怪，好像空气里都是静电，我身上的汗水变得黏腻，露在外面吹风的部分开始发冷。我倒有点庆幸上次的意外，现在我知道这种无趣的报复行为必须终止了，如果有必要那我就一个人离开。  
吉列特下定了决心似地把我拉起来，那股电流立刻贯穿了我的身体，从我们相触的手指开始。“那么……”我准备把我们从尴尬中拯救出来，但他却变得坚定起来。  
最终我也没能学成自行车，现在只要他待在我周围就让我全身不对劲，像是他把那种紧张感传染给了我，我不断地向一面倾斜，而他并不能纠正这一点。这是个属于父子的特殊活动，即使这个父亲是个冷漠疏远的混球也没法替代。他不是个父亲，甚至不是个兄弟，也不是朋友，我不知道他是什么，但他现在所做的一切都太逾越了，跨过了太多脆弱又模糊的线。  
我跨下自行车，急匆匆地想跑回房间，像是如果我动作不够快就会有什么可怕的事情发生。  
他从后面抓住了我，我挣扎着，向一边倒去。我父亲的情人把我压在草地上吻了我，如果父亲现在站在窗户前就能看到他紧紧压在他儿子的身上。静电又回来了，我的皮肤刺痛着，后颈被草叶戳刮着，像是突然被晒伤，变得过分敏感，它们在血液中流窜着。我在突如其来，边界模糊的恐惧和欲望中回应着掠夺，像是它们是沙漏两边的沙子，而一双无形的手抓着它倒来倒去。太阳已经快落山了，天空的边角向外渗着血，即将吞没所有的蓝色。他的手并不粗鲁，但有我已经浑身冰冷，失去了所有抵抗的力量。我在草坪上，身后倒着一辆亮红色的自行车，空转的轮子带动铰链发出咔哒声，风吹过树丛和花叶，但所有的背景在一瞬间消失，像是黑暗的舞台上，聚光灯只在我们的头上点亮。这是我唯一能感知到的，他的手，身体的重量，他的嘴唇和牙齿，他头发的香气和他滚烫的鼻息。吉列特慢慢放开了我，我们坐在草地上面面相觑，他的手指摘着我头发里的草屑，直到满意为止。最后的吻像是一个给猎物留下的记号，从那一刻开始，我明白事情已经完全失控，走向了我无法控制的结局。  
这是我唯一在想的事情，出现在我思维迷宫的每一个转角，一个无法逃避的怪物，而我被完全暴露，无处躲藏。但表面的平静维持着，从一个实体，被我们的手共同拉抻，变得稀薄，最终成为一片脆弱的薄膜，将我们和某个可怕的黑洞隔开。  
“我没听到开门的声音。”我在睡前把门锁上了，就算他有钥匙我也会醒。  
“你忘了窗户。”他光着脚，重新把窗帘合上。

**Author's Note:**

> 菲利普是汤米父亲的私生子，一直生活在法国，也是汤米父母疏远的原因之一。汤米的父亲想要在离婚后让汤米和他的异母兄弟亲近起来，所以带他去了法国，假装菲利普是汤米的法语老师。汤米误会菲利普是父亲的情人，想要引诱他使父亲痛苦，但是和父亲的相处让他产生了动摇，事情却早已脱离他的控制。  
> 目前写的部分也暗示了，父亲的精神越来越差，菲利普的设定是药理学的学生，他给父亲下了慢性的毒药。逐渐失去父亲依靠的青少年汤米陷入无助，但是又无法丢下父亲离开，只能依赖菲利普。  
> 汤米的母亲一直被瞒在鼓里，她搞清楚儿子被带去前夫私生子那里后给汤米打来电话，汤米知道了菲利普的真实身份，质问菲利普结果被强暴，并拍下了照片。同时艾利克斯突然出现在门前，（明信片哪有那么快从埃及到法国）……


End file.
